disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seas with Nemo and Friends
The Seas with Nemo & Friends (formerly The Living Seas) is a pavilion in Future World at Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort. The attraction is themed as an underwater exploration base, with several exhibits devoted to oceanic study. The original pavilion opened in 1986, but had been a planned part of the park since its opening in 1982. The pavilion was re-themed around the movie Finding Nemo and re-opened in 2007. History In December 2003, Disney began to re-theme The Living Seas into a new pavilion based on the recently released Pixar film Finding Nemo. The majority of the transformation began with exterior elements, but in January 2004, the interior began to change as well. On November 16, 2004, Turtle Talk with Crush opened in what was once Module 1C, or the Earth Systems exhibit. The show's unexpected success overwhelmed the pavilion, causing the development of plans to move Turtle Talk with Crush to a larger area in the pavilion. Turtle Talk with Crush was only the beginning of changes to The Living Seas. On August 21, 2005, The Living Seas closed for its transformation into The Seas with Nemo & Friends. Parts of the pavilion reopened in late November 2005. Outside the pavilion, the facade and mural were changed and depictions of sea life seen in Finding Nemo were added. The exit Hydrolators had been removed, and were replaced with glass doors that served as an exit and temporary entrance. Sea Base Alpha had been re-themed to Finding Nemo and the entire original preshow area was in the process of being rebuilt. Decor and signage was replaced and scientific displays were replaced by ones themed to Finding Nemo. Turtle Talk with Crush remained as popular as it was prior to the transformation. Throughout 2006, construction walls hid the preshow area which was undergoing reconstruction. With the former Sea Base Alpha open, work progressed on the new queue areas and the Seacabs were being rebuilt as a new "Clamobile" attraction. The remaining Living Seas preshow theater, entrance Hydrolators, holding areas, and Seacabs queue were all completely removed and replaced by a new themed queue area which took the place of the former Hydrolator story. Hydrolator Three and Theater 1 were replaced by a number of new dark ride sets. The former Seacabs ride was lengthened by 280 feet (85 m), but the final section still took place inside the tank. A new projection technology was added to the tank and the new show scenes. The existing Seacabs were given a clamshell shape and renamed "Clamobiles." Three Audio-Animatronic seagulls were added to the entrance, which occasionally squawk "Mine! Mine! Mine!", as the seagulls are shown to do in Finding Nemo. On October 10, 2006, the construction walls in front of the entrance to The Living Seas, now The Seas with Nemo & Friends, were removed. The temporary entrance was removed from the exit. The Seas with Nemo & Friends was rededicated on January 24, 2007. Turtle Talk with Crush closed five days after this rededication. Its unusual success overwhelmed the pavilion. When it opened, it occupied Module 1C, formerly Earth Systems. When it reopened a few weeks later, Module 1A was closed and its displays were relocated to Module 1C, with Module 1A becoming the new entrance to Turtle Talk with Crush. A corridor was constructed extending from the module into the second preshow theater, which had been unused since a bypass corridor was built so guests could choose to skip the preshow after United Technologies discontinued its sponsorship of The Living Seas. Attraction Description Guests board "Clamobiles" and venture into the sea to join Marlin, Dory, and other characters from the film Finding Nemo, as they search for Nemo, who has gotten lost again. Guests first journey through a coral reef where they find Marlin, a clownfish, searching for Nemo. Farther along the reef, they come across Mr. Ray and his students, setting out to explore and look for Nemo. Dory soon joins Marlin in the search and they come upon a group of jellyfish. An anglerfish comes out of the darkness and begins to chase them frantically. Guests dive deeper and come upon the wreck of a massive submarine that sits in the center of a deadly minefield. Peeking out from the wreck is Bruce, a great white shark, and Chum, a mako shark, trying to coax Nemo out from his hiding spot. (Anchor, a hammerhead shark is not included in the ride.) They assure him in their sneaky voices that fish are friends, not food. The Clamobiles are then swept up into the East Australian Current with Nemo, Crush, and Squirt. The current empties the guests out into a massive aquarium where Nemo is reunited once again with his friends. As they sing a closing song, "In the Big Blue World" (although the ride opened first, this song was adapted from the Disney's Animal Kingdom show Finding Nemo: The Musical), these animated Pixar characters swim in the actual aquarium with real fish through the use of special effect glass. The Clamobiles then return to the surface. VIP Room This pavilion has a backstage VIP room that is used for private events, such as weddings and conventions. The room is long and curved with wood paneled walls. One side has floor-to-ceiling windows into the aquarium. The room also has an acrylic glass see-through piano. Other Attractions *Sea Base *Turtle Talk with Crush *Epcot DiveQuest Restaurants *Coral Reef Restaurant Shopping *The Seas with Nemo and Friends Gift Shop Experiences *Epcot Seas Aqua Tour *Dolphins in Depth Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Attractions Category:Epcot attractions Category:Future World attractions Category:Epcot pavilions Category:Omnimover attractions